


Sleepless

by Dimirti



Series: McHanzo Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just a small thing, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Sleepless nights were nothing new to McCree, but ones where he had to be cautious of another sharing a bed seemed to still be a new concept.





	Sleepless

Sleepless nights were nothing new to McCree, but ones where he had to be cautious of another sharing a bed seemed to still be a new concept. When nightmares gripped him, he was always cautious that if his Hanzo was asleep when he woke in a cold sweat, he would keep it that way. He usually tired after a few hours and would return with barely a stir from his husband.

This was one such night he found himself sitting on the small sofa in their shared suite, the burning end of a cigarillo the only light in the small living room. The blinds were drawn tight, leaving barely a sliver of moonlight to shimmer across the floor, not even enough for eyes to bother adjusting to.

He leaned his head against the back of the sofa, slowly blowing tendrils of smoke out as he closed his eyes. He let his thoughts wander to pleasant ones, filled with Hanzo and warm nights on the cliff by the sea. These memories always served to calm him. He hadn't even registered that there was a presence nearby until he spoke.

"...Jesse...?" Hanzo's voice betrayed his exhaustion. It was clear the man was only on the cusp of consciousness. 

McCree lifted his head, looking to the dark shadow that was Hanzo in the minimal lighting. "You should go back to bed, Han...I'll be there in a bit."

Hanzo huffed, mumbling something too low for even him to hear, as he slid his knee lazily onto the sofa. McCree quirked a brow in curiosity as Hanzo literally slid his body onto McCree's. He reached over to pull the cowboy's arm over his waist as his head fell to McCree's chest, shifting his body to face the back of the sofa.

"...You okay, starshine....?" McCree reached over to put out the cigarillo in the ash tray near him before he ran his right hand gently through Hanzo's hair.

Hanzo pulled his arms to curl between them, an action McCree knew was Hanzo taking in his warmth. "...the bed is lonely without you..."

McCree laughed softly. His hand lifted from Hanzo's waist, earning a small sound of protest from the archer, but it was only to pull the blanket they'd kept draped on the furniture over the curled form of his husband. He returned his hand to it's original position, his other still running idly through soft strands, knowing how the action always seemed to relax Hanzo.

"....still lonely...?"

There was a soft huff from Hanzo, a sleepy laugh. "...no..."

McCree smiled warmly, closing his eyes. "...good..."

He'd lost track of time, feeling Hanzo's breathing even, letting him know the archer was comfortably asleep. He didn't remember falling asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the light of the early morning sun was peeking through the blinds, filling the room with a soft orange light.

He blinked himself awake with a small yawn before looking down at the weight pressed against him. Hanzo had barely moved, but he was still deep in sleep. Good, he needed it.  
He remained quiet, shifting only to pull a tablet out to pass the time as his left hand ran gently along Hanzo's back, if only to make sure he remained relaxed enough for a peaceful sleep.

McCree knew that no matter what else the world threw at him, be it close calls on the field or sleepless nights plagued by past horrors, he would endure it all with a smile and a laugh so long as he continued to have mornings like this with Hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Cursed Fate is still a thing, but I wrote this a while ago and I feel everyone just needs a little fluffy thing sometimes.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: http://blanket-hanzo.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm open to McHanzo requests 90% of the time.


End file.
